Temporarily Untitled
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Harry Potter's sudden disapperance after his third year was a shock to the entire wizading world until a mysterious student makes an abrupt appearance at the beginning of fourth year... Major Crossdressing DMxHP, one-sided SFxHP, RWxHG Suggested rape
1. Hi my name is Harli Porter

Temporarily Untitled

Hi. My name is Harli Porter. It's nice to meet you.

"Silence!" Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall and it became quiet. "Welcome to another great year here at Hogwarts—" Blah blah blah I've heard it all before. A new DADA teacher, first years have a nice time, the third floor corridors are forbidden all of that. I was only waiting for my cue to make my entrance into the spotlight again. "—now I would like to introduce a new student." There is goes.

I made sure the bows in my hair were tight around my pigtails, I fixed my jumper and pulled my socks up so they were a little under my knees instead of bunched at my ankles. I patted my face lightly before I pushed the Great Hall doors open and there was silence. I began to feel self-conscious as my baby doll shoes clicked loudly against the stone floor until I got to the podium next the Headmaster.

"Please, everyone give a warm welcome to Harli Jay Porter." There were cheers everywhere and cat calls from every house which made me blush.

"Ms. Porter, if you would, please sit on the stool so that we may sort you." Professor Mcgonagall ushered me to the stool and before she could even pick up the Sorting Hat I cleared my mind of all previous memories and replaced the with ones only "Harli" knew. She placed the hat on my head and it wriggled around. Everyone's eyes were on me even the ghosts stopped to stare.

"Hmm, you have the same mindset as someone else I've sorted." I kept my mind neutral and hoped the hat wouldn't notice. "Hmm, tough tough, I'll put you in... Gryffindor!"

Cheers burst from the entire table and I sighed in relief even though I expected nothing different. I went to the table and sat ironically in-between Ron and Hermione.

"Ms. Porter, enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts," Headmaster Dumbledore winked at me.

"Yes sir!" I did a mock salute which caused the students and a few teachers to burst out laughing.

"With that, let the feast begin!" Food was introduced and everyone began digging in.

At that moment I was bombarded with questions like where I was from, how old I was, who my parents were, all the curiosity questions.

"Hey Harli," it was Seamus,"you're a first year right?"

"Are you crazy? Do I look like a first year? I'm in year 4." I replied.

"But you've never been to Hogwarts." Ron said as if weren't the most obvious thing.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said it would be good to be with others my age. It would be good."

"But wouldn't you need to go through the basic classes?" Hermione asked.

"My cousin thought I was special like him so he showed me books on spells and charms. He gave me a wand one day and a box with an intense lock saying he would come back if I could open it. He said just practice with unlocking charms and try and open the box before he left. I tried hard to open it and after the night had gone and day had broken I opened it and that's when I found the note…" I choked on my words as tears dripped down my face. I had to make it belieable somehow.

Most of the Gryffindor table had gone quiet to listen to my story and Hermione wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Harli, what did the note say?"

"I remember it. I reread it so many times it's engraved in my mind.

_"'Dear Harli, when you read this I will be dead to the world. I want you keep my wand and study up on your spells charms and potions, definitely potions or Snape with have your head. Don't let him give you a hard time, tell Ron and Hermione to be good, and maybe you can take the pervert from Seamus for me.'"_

I winked at him dispite my tears. "Inside the box was my Hogwarts acceptance letter, the note, and his key to Gringott's. He left me all of his money, the books, he said Hedwig would already be here, and his invisibility cloak."

There was a long pause before," you're talking about Harry!"

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something but was cut off by a loud screech.

Hedwig flew through the air and landed on the table, 3 packages and and long one sitting in front of me. I watched in mock surprise as the letter lifted from the air in the shape of a howler.

"Hey Harli," it began,"if my timing was right you should be at the Gryffindor table at opening feast. This will be the last note you will ever get from me so listen carefully. The four gifts Hedwig has delivered to you are very important so first thing I want you to do is take the green and silver box and put it to the side. Take the long one and put that one aside you can open that one last. Now take the rainbow coloured one and open it."

I grabbed the box and pulled the ribbon and the box opened revealing pieces of paper that began fluttering across the great hall. "Everyone gets one, including teachers." One pattered its thin wings in front of my face and I caught it. I unfolded the little flaps and it was a certificate for a one day candy spree at Honeydukes.

"Next I want you to take the scarlet and gold box and give it to Ron and Hermione."

I passed the box to them and they both opened it, tears gathering both both pairs of eyes. "You guys will never forget me," the letter started again," it would be like telling the sun not to shine if I told you guys to forget about me and let Harli take my place in your hearts but since it would be utterly impossible please, for reasons I won't reveal, take care of Harli for the sake of her, please for me." Every one had gotten quiet to listen by this time.

"Harli, next long gift is for you," I grabbed the box and underneath the beautiful green paper was a broomstick.

"And not just any broomstick! That's Harry's Firebolt X!" Ron exclaimed.

"How do you know it's Harry's?" I asked quizzically.

He pointed to a smudge on the tip of the broomstick,"I spilled ink on it one time and I just never cleaned it."

The letter continued,"Harli, I hope you can be as good a Quidditch player as I and be yourself all the time. No one forget me and help Harli get used to Hogwarts life."

Just like a howler the letter paused before ripping itself up, destroying the last voice of Harry Potter anyone would hear.

It was a two second silence before I heard clapping. I looked at Dumbledore and then Mcgonagall and Hagrid and soon the entire hall was filled with applaud and cheer.

"I think you'll have a great year here Harli," Hermione muttered to me.

"I think so too, Mione," I replied. She was silent for awhile then I realized my mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," she said,"he and Ron called me that a lot but you can always call me that."

I gave her a hug and smiled,"come on let's eat!"

~~~

We were in the middle of opening feast when a burnt piece of paper floated down and landed on my plate. I picked it up whilst Ron and Hermione were arguing._ Don't forget, give the gift to Draco._

I cleared my throat and my two best friends looked at me. "Who is that?" I asked, ushering to the blonde.

"Oh, that's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I'd stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble. Why?"

"No reason, I just noticed he's been staring for quite sometime." It wasn't a complete lie because I did catch his eye quite a few times.

"I'm not surprised, you are really pretty." Seamus randomly joined our conversation.

"Why thank you Seamus," I winked at him and he turned red. I looked back at Draco and said,"I'll be right back." I picked the present off the floor and went to the Slytherin table. "Draco?" I called and he turned to me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He turned completely in his seat to face me.

I presented him with the present. "I've heard many different things about you. Malfoy, the mischievous and cunning pureblood. Nevertheless that's all. They say I should stay away from you, so that's all I have to say." I turned to walk away.

"Pity you had to be sorted into that house. Making friends with the worst type of people." He remarked.

I stopped midstep and turned back to him, making my face only inches from his. "Then I suppose I'm the worst type of person then. Isn't that right, Malfoy?"

"Hey!" His lackey Parkinson stood up behind me, arms crossed,"back off."

I rolled my eyes,"nothing better to say? Don't worry I'm not going to steal your boyfriend." I turned back to Draco. "Let me know how you like you present."

I began to walk away when he said,"I would've really liked you in Slytherin, Harli."

I waved my hand,"glad you remember my name and don't worry, you can still talk to me if your pride will let you."

I got back to the table and I was reprimanded,"why would you give a gift to Malfoy of all people?"

"Guys, just watch."

We all looked to the table and watched as he slowly pulled the ribbon and when it came off… Boom! Fireworks burst from the box nearly searing Draco's  
>eyebrows off and burning Pansy's hairline, eyebrows, and tips of her eyelashes. A punishment well deserved for 'one who hangs over the shoulder'.<p>

Firecrackers and rockets went off all around the halls, bursting as different shapes representing Slytherin house and Draco. The entire great heat hall began laughing at the different images, myself laughing the hardest.

The show was hilarious, showing the most embarrassing moments for the Slytherin students but I always save best for last. A large green firework shot up toward the ceiling and exploded into Draco with a ferret body and a crown and a staff with letters that said Ferret King.

The entire Slytherin table had turned red and Draco looked more red in anger than embarrassment.

"Malfoy is seething over there!" Ron laughed. "If only I could tell Harry how bloody brilliant his 'gift' was!"

I smiled. If only you knew Ron.

"I don't think anyone will be able to take them seriously now." Hermione giggled.

"You know Harry was telling me how much of a git he is so I came up with it, that's how I knew what was in it."

"You rock!"

I smiled deviously but before I could say anything Professor Dumbledore stood. "I think I'd be best for everyone to head back to their dorms now, classes do start tomorrow."

Everyone began filing out of the great hall calmly and I got up but was stopped when Dumbledore asked me to stay.

I went to the teacher's table and stood in front of Dumbledore. "Yes sir?"

"That was a very nice show but that's not what I want you for."

"What can I help you with sir?"

"Is there…anything you wish to tell me, Ms. Porter?"

I gulped and smiled,"no sir."

"You know if you ever need to talk to me, you can right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright that's all, you may go."

"Yes sir." I turned and left the Great Hall wondering if that old man actually knew. I jumped out of my skin when I found Draco standing at the entrance.

"You know," he started,"you really shouldn't lie if there's something wrong."

I was taken aback by his words but ignored it. "Why are you still here?"

"I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"Is that all? You've come to shun me?"

"No, I've come to tell you I'll get you back Porter. But also I want to say that you intrigue me, being able to pull that off, and be lucky or I would hex you into next year. That comment about Pansy was a disgrace."

"Glad you liked it even though I should curse you now, Malfoy, for threatening me." I commented apprehensively.

"I like you Porter, you would've made a great Slytherin."

"I suppose but since that's not the case, you'll have to try harder."

"Think about it Porter," he said walking away.

"And I'll make sure I let you know if I dream about you too."

"I'll be waiting."

I shook my head and went the opposite direction, hoping to clear my mind.

When I got back to the Gryffindor tower and up to the girl's dormitory I was confronted.

"Oh lord, Harli you're alright?" Hermione assessed my "damage".

"Yeah I'm fine. I just walked around a bit."

"I was afraid you were passed out somewhere. You had barely touched your food and you look really tired with these horrid shadows under your pretty green eyes."

"I'm sorry Mione, I just have been really tired lately, I need to go to sleep."

She nodded and pushed me toward my bed. "Get a good night sleep, we have class tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" I laughed mock saluting. I opened my suitcase and switched my robes with my green pajamas and laid down on my bed hoping to push away the dreams.

I cried more than I slept that night.

_Only because I'm a fucking hero.  
><em>  
>~~~<p>

* * *

><p>I guess I can say I hate it but I enjoyed writing it...Does that make sense?<p>

I really love the plot and the way it's going and I really enjoying writing it but I don't like it. I don't think that makes sense XDD


	2. Only in Potions

Temporarily Untitled

Only in Potions

"Today we will be working on a partner potion chain, I have already chosen your partners for you and the rest of year they will be your partners." Snape began as he walked into the classroom. No one dared groan. He pulled up a list and began reading names. "Granger, Zabini. Weasley, Parkinson. Chang, Bulstrode.—" He went through the entire list and when he got to the end I stared at him in shock. It seemed he noticed my surprise because he played a small smirk,"Porter, Malfoy." He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board. "You can begin on this part of your assignment. Due at the end of class."

I blinked at Snape until I felt Draco at my side. "Pay attention Harli, feigning shock gets you nowhere. Now you should get the ingredients for this potion."

I continued to blink in shock and before I realized what happened, everyone was walking out of the classroom and I was left with an empty cauldron.

"Don't stay here all day Harli, you do have a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. Here are your notes." He threw a folded piece of paper to me.

"Thanks Malfoy." I murmured. When he left the room I blinked and the fog in my head went away. That's when I realized Malfoy was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Three days earlier<em>

I walked into the great hall yawning into my hand.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Seamus yelled above all the other voices in the great hall.

Lots of eyes turned to look at me and I froze. "What?" I looked around. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Everyone laughed and someone from Hufflepuff yelled,"no but you look ultra beautiful today!"

"Um… I'm only wearing my school uniform…" I raised a brow and went to the table. "Mione? What the crap is going on?"

"I think someone charmed every boy in the school. Who would do such a thing?"

I glared at the Slytherin table,"oh I have a good idea."

I stood and started toward the Slytherin table whilst receiving embarrassingly flattering comments. By the time I got there, my face had to be terribly red and surprised I didn't get a nosebleed.

"Excuse me!" I all but screamed.

Draco turned and a big smirk plastered itself on his face. "Harli! Sweetness, glad you came to see me! Did you have a good sleep?" He stood and embraced me and I tried pushing him away.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"Oh no worries darling, I charmed every boy with an unbreakable charm that lasts for three days."

"What?"

"It's called payback Harli, remember that." I pushed off of him and he grabbed me again. "Don't defy me Harli, I have a lot against you right now."

I paused in my struggle and wondered. 'Does he know?'

"Good girl," he muttered pecking my cheek. He gave me a gentle push and I mechanically walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat next Hermione.

"Harli! What happened?" Hermione was shaking me I knew somewhere in my distance of my mind.

All I knew was 'Draco knows' but then I had to think what he knew because there was nothing he could know.

"Harli!" I jumped at the sudden burning pain on my cheek and my hand went to my face.

I stared at Hermione in shock. "Sorry, you were in a slight daze. Anyway what just happened between you and Malfoy?"

"I really don't know Mione, I don't." The clock chimed and everyone got up to go their first class.

I waved to Hermione and headed to Charms. Being the first one in, I got to choose my seat in the very back row closest to the window. Others began filing in and I tried to keep all the spellbound boys from seeing me but God wanted to be against me today. Draco just so happened to walk into the classroom at that time and he looked at me mischievously.

"No, Draco please!" I hissed. "Please."

He winked at strutted to me. "Harli! Sweetness, here you are!" He wanted to be as loud without screaming as possible it seemed. He sat beside me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

I stared at him as every boy began gathering around us. "You know you're acting really out of character right now." He was about to say something when Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom.

"Quiet down. I don't have much planned for today so you may practice harmless charms or converse with your classmates." I was being flattered by most of the guys all class period and it was relief when it was over. It seemed none of the teachers had anything planned, even in Transfiguration where I was hoping Mcgonagall had something but even that was a boring class. The only class left was Potions and I went to the dungeons only to find the class had been canceled. I shook my head and turned only to find Draco staring me in my face.

This was the last straw. "What are you doing? Why are you following me and acting weird. I don't understand why you can't leave me alone!" I left him standing where he was and ran all the way back to the girls' dormitory. I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, letting the frustration tears soak the silk fabric.

"Harli? Are you okay?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Everyone has permission to go to Hogsmeade today, if you want to come."

"No thanks Mione," I muttered,"maybe another time."

"Okay." She patted my back and said,"I'll come back and wake you for dinner."

"Thank you Hermione." I murmured almost asleep.

I stared at the wall in front of me, sweat dripping down my chin. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until I wiped my face. I shook my head and got off my bed and went into the bathroom hoping to take a shower. I stepped into the stall and set the water onto the hottest setting letting the scalding water run over my skin. I watched as the slow process of turning my skin a light pink, to a dark pink, then a light red, until it looked like I had a really bad sunburn. I slid down the wall and let the water cascade through my hair creating a river down my face along with the tears, the true emotions. I looked at hand shaped bruises on my arms, my waist, my hips, and the deep palm bruises on my thighs, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain. I sat into the shower until the water got cold informing me it was time to get out. I went back into the dorm and realized it was getting light outside. I went to my trunk and pulled out a black cardigan with a gray skirt and put them on with knee high white socks and my black baby doll shoes. I pulled my robes over it and left the tower altogether.

I ended up wandering the halls in a daze until Hermione found me and dragged me to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she continued to pile food onto my plate, I continued to tell her I wasn't hungry. This day went just like the last, no one had anything planned and of course potions was a no-go because Snape was still MIA.

I skipped dinner again that night to make up for sleep I still didn't catch up on. I repeated the same process of the last day with the exception of Malfoy. This would be second day he's ignored me since my blowup. It kinda put me at ease since there was one less person to worry about but also I felt something were very wrong. I laid in my bed that night trying to force sleep upon myself but an anxious feeling settled in my stomach keeping me awake.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep." I repeated to myself as I was dragged into the Great Hall.

"Harli? You look a little under the weather, you okay?" Ron asked me seriously.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I murmured. In truth, I was really dizzy and my mind was foggy making it hard to think straight.

"Okay?" He decided to drop it there. I stood and left the Great Hall the fog disappearing the farther I went down the hall. I couldn't tell left from right and I didn't even realize I had gone through all of my classes until I got to potions, in which Snape was present.

"Today we will be working on a partner potion chain, I have already chosen your partners for you and the rest of year they will be your partners." Snape began as he walked into the classroom. No one dared groan. He pulled up a list and began reading names. "Granger, Zabini. Weasley, Parkinson. Chang, Bulstrode.—" He went through the entire list and when he got to the end I stared at him in shock. It seemed he noticed my surprise because he played a small smirk,"Porter, Malfoy." He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board. "You can begin on this part of your assignment. Due at the end of class." I blinked at Snape until I felt Draco at my side.

"Pay attention Harli, feigning shock gets you nowhere. Now you should get the ingredients for this potion." I continued to blink in shock and before I realized what happened, everyone was walking out of the classroom and I was left with an empty cauldron.

"Don't stay here all day Harli, you do have a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. Here are your notes." He threw a folded piece of paper to me.

"Thanks Malfoy." I murmured. When he left the room I blinked and the fog in my head went away. That's when I realized Malfoy was gone.

"Harli, class is over, come on!" Hermione was calling me and I stood quickly.

"Coming!" I replied grabbed my stuff and running out of the room. I nearly ran into her in my haste and I smiled,"sorry, didn't know you were there."

She stared at me before she started walking,"are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I laughed,"what's with you?"

"You've been scaring me lately, you haven't been eating for the past few days and you claim to have gotten sleep but you still have shadows under your eyes."

"Mione I'm fine," I rolled my eyes,"you're just thinking too hard."

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay." She muttered.

"I'm fine." She said the password to the fat lady and sat in an armchair in the common room pulling out her homework. I sat on the rug next to the fire and pulled out the note Draco gave me. I looked and noticed these weren't Transfiguration notes but a note for a meeting place.

_Meet me in the abandoned classroom on the 1st floor corridor at 5. _

_-Draco_

I looked at the clock and it was 4:52. I quickly put my stuff down and ran out of the common room and down the hall ignoring Hermione's calls. I looked at my watch and it was 4:58 when I got to the classroom and Draco wasn't there. I sat on a desk near the window and gazed out at the setting sun.

"Well well, that excited to see Draco that much?" A voice called from the door.

I knew that voice,"what do you want Parkinson?"

"I'm here because Draco asked me to come in his place." I stood and turned around to face her, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Are you sure you're not asking me to join your threesome?"

"Wench!" She hissed.

"No no, get it right," I waved my finger,"it's witch."

"Crabbe, Goyle,"she muttered,"you know what you need to do." I didn't know what they were doing until they started advancing on me. I backed up all until I hit the wall,"w-what are you doing?"

"Oh don't worry, were just going to have a little fun."

"Don't touch me!" I tried pushing them away but I was soon overpowered with my hands behind my back, my knees and face on the stone cold floor. "Oh, I should take the front and you can take the back." Crabbe laughed to Goyle.

My eyes widened and I whimpered. "You like that idea you little whore?" Crabbe grabbed my hair and pulled my face up so Goyle could have access to my throat.

"Wait." I heard Pansy's voice resound. I could hear her footsteps coming closer and I felt her wand on my neck. "I won't have mercy because Draco is mine and I won't let you have him. Crucio." I felt the stabbing pain all over my body and the molesting began. "Maybe this'll teach you a lesson to not mess with me Porter." I wasn't aware of anything now.

I couldn't tell when the pain had stopped but I had been picked up and then my brain set afire. The last thing I remember hearing was,"it's okay Harli, everything will get better soon."

My body burned like I was being soaked in lava. I couldn't breathe and my skin prickled like I was being stabbed by thousands of needles. My head was pounding and everything hurt. I could hear voices around me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard variants of 'death' 'disappeared' 'protection' and even 'Veritaserum' I sat up quickly, panting heavily desperately trying to get air into my lungs.

"Harli!" I was suddenly, out of the blue, tackled by one Hermione Granger.

"Ms. Porter!" Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room whilst shooing Hermione out. She locked the doors and windows and placed silencing charms around the room. She finally sat next to me and somehow I knew what she was going to say.

"Is there anything you wish to say to me, _Ms. Porter?_" I sighed.

"I was raped. My uncle sold me as a human to be sold in trafficking and they raped me continuously, over and over again. I didn't have anything I could do. Madame Pomfrey, you have no idea how much it hurt, the bruises won't go away, there are permanent dirty hand prints all over my body and they won't go away!" I couldn't keep the tears away and they fell in rivers. "Something happened though and I was able to escape but they came after me, they came after me and backed me into a corner and something inside just snapped and I couldn't do anything. I didn't mean it but I didn't know what happened."

"What happened? You must tell me and I can help you."

"I-I killed them. They all just exploded and when I opened my eyes there was blood everywhere. I swear I didn't mean it!"

"Oh I know, I know, don't worry, everything will be fine." She hugged me and laid me back down. She gave me a vial and asked me to take it so I wouldn't have nightmares. I woke up later that night to find my hand in a vice grip, entwined with another. I followed the sleeve to it's owner and looked right into the sleeping face of one Draco Malfoy. I stared in contempt at his peaceful face before I realized he's the reason I was in this situation. I yanked my arm forcefully and the jerk released my hand and it woke him up.

He rubbed his eyes before looking at me. "Oh my God, Harli, you're awake!"

I turned away,"please leave."

"What?"

"Leave! You heard me!" I sat up all the way and turned back,"I didn't think you were so low as to do something like that to me! And I bet you were sitting in the shadows laughing at my misery." I cried.

"Harli, let me explain!" He pleaded.

"Get out!" I screamed.

That's when Madame Pomfrey came in. She seemed to be looking past me but she stated,"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. At this rate I think she'll blowup the hospital wing." He gave me one last longing look before he fled. "Harli, you have to calm down. Do you see what you're doing?" She pointed behind me and the glass on the window began to crack. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"Go back to sleep," she handed me another vial,"we will talk tomorrow."

"Ms. Porter?"

"Who's that? What is it?" I turned over.

"Would you like to see Mr. Malfoy? He wishes to speak with you." I opened my eyes and covered my head with the blanket.

"No, I don't want him near me, don't let him near me please."

"As you wish I will send him away." It was silent for awhile before I sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there a life threatening situation I should know about?"

"Not life threatening but I do have a few questions for you."

"Lay them on me," I sat up quietly and looked at him.

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened two days ago in the first floor abandoned classroom?" He asked steadily.

"I was attacked and assaulted by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, under Malfoy's order."

"Are you sure it was Mr. Malfoy that ordered the attack?"

"He gave me the note to meet him there. I didn't believe Malfoy was that low to do something like that but it doesn't matter anymore, he's lost my trust."

"On the contrary, Ms. Porter, Mr. Malfoy saved your life." The simple statement, that took only a few words, blew my mind.

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"We have come to believe that if Mr. Malfoy hadn't intervened, Ms. Parkinson would have had Mr. Crabbe and Goyle rape you and then she would've killed you."

"He…saved me…" I realized, the guilt of my actions settling on my heart.

"I believe you should be excused from classes," he began,"seeing as you aren't stable right now. I will allow you to have visitors but you must stay calm."

And that's what I did for the next month. Hermione brought me homework to finish and I was able to be released for the time being. I was put under strict instructions to not put a lot of strain on my body and spar lightly with someone to release excess magic until I was able to control my magic again. The part of my brain that holds the extra magic had been damaged in my time underground so I was always overflowing with magic.

The instruction I found to be most difficult was that I had to stay as far from Malfoy as possible. It was hard since he was in every class and we had the same route to classes. We were both excused from potion experiments but there an occasional bump of the shoulder in the hall but no word was spoken.

Everyone cleared out when I came through the halls for the same instruction of try not to set me off which resulted in the steady conversation and silence after two minutes. There were just so many things in my head and since Madame Pomfrey took me off of the dreamless sleep potions it's gotten harder to sleep and Hermione's been finding me crying in the middle of the night.

I've been using more complex concealment spells and the graphic dreams have made me fall back into my pattern of not sleeping, eating, and walking around the halls like a zombie at 5 in the morning.

October passed in a flurry of tears, puking, and distressed insanity.

It was getting harder for me to keep the façade, from anyone. I already knew Dumbledore was onto me not sleeping and everyone knew I wasn't eating, they just didn't know how bad it was until almost the end of November. I couldn't understand anything Professor Snape was saying that day.

I suppose when were practicing the Finite Incantatum earlier it must've destroyed my concealment charm because Hermione said,"Harli? You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

I didn't answer her. I felt like I was going to be sick so I stood to leave the classroom. "I feel…" The dizziness in my mind suddenly took over and the world went dark before I could grab onto something.

There were remnants of voices I could point out.

Hermione screamed when I fell. The voices of everyone in the classroom. And there was Snape with something of a panicked voice telling everyone to stay seated. He must've placed some charm on me and picked me up. I couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore and was dragged roughly under the surface.

I opened my eyes and sat up ignoring the throbbing in my head. I looked around and found myself back in the infirmary. A glitter caught my eye and I stared at the table full of cards, candy, and flowers.

I picked one up and read the name of the sender. Seamus. A practical love letter.

I set that one aside and went through the cards until I reached the last card, a handwritten one with a lily beautifully drawn onto the front.

I opened it and read the poem printed in elegant scrawl.

_Only in a field, full of white flowers _  
><em>A rose lay cold and alone <em>  
><em>The need for a friend <em>  
><em>Comes like the plague <em>

_The beauty of a waterfall _  
><em>At a mountains peak <em>  
><em>Never deserts it flow <em>  
><em>Like a sad white lily, lying in the snow <em>

_You eyes shine _  
><em>Your smile brightens <em>  
><em>You're so close, yet so far <em>  
><em>Never doubting who you are <em>

_Only in a field, full of white flowers _  
><em>Will you be the red rose <em>  
><em>That never gives up <em>  
><em>In a fight to stay strong<em>

I covered my mouth in surprise, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I see you're awake, Ms. Porter." I turned to Madame Pomfrey's voice, the poem still fresh in my mind. She walked to me, an overly large vase floating behind her.

"These came in for you just now, I don't know who sent them but they are very beautiful." She set them on the table and I grabbed them to get a good look to make sure my eyes didn't decieve me. Sitting in the vase were four pure, white lilies with only one blood red rose in the very center. There was a card sitting on the top and I opened it.

In the same elegant scrawl it read:

_One white for purity _  
><em>One white for innocence <em>  
><em>One white for heavenly <em>  
><em>One white for unity <em>  
><em>One red for love<em>

_Four white for the four years and one red for the many to come._

"Madame Pomfrey." I called to the woman opening the room curtains. "Do you know who sent this?"

"No actually. There was no name and I didn't see anyone drop anything off. They were just there. Why? Is something bad?"

I fingered the lilies,"no, lilies are just my favorite flower."

I found out I was unconscious for 3 days and there was only two and a half weeks until Christmas break. Madame Pomfrey reprimanded over and over for not eating or sleeping in over two months. I'm lucky I'm even alive. She said my original body weight, which wasn't all that high, dropped by 30 pounds and that's really dangerous. She put me on some sort of complex food plan that I had to follow to get my weight up and put Hermione in charge of it. She also charmed me with a dream repellent instead of the potions since it was safer that way. The only difference is the charm lasts only 6 hours so to make up for lost time I get to take one three hour nap a day. The day she released me was a relief but also a burden because I was behind in all of my classes. I had another set of rules to follow along with my old ones as well.

Follow strict food schedule. No more concealment charms(it scared me to see how bad my face looked), take nap at exeactly 1pm, still keep distance from Malfoy and stay calm.

"They treat me like I'm some unstable nutcase that's going to blowup the next person I see." I flared as I was at my next stage in my day of eating.

"Partially." Hermione replied. "Maybe just the next person to piss you off."

I feigned a hurt look," I can't believe you're calling me a nutcase Mione!"

"Oh no! Don't make me explode!" She laughed.

"You've been the best friend ever, Mione." I murmured,"I feel so bad for Ron. Harry was his best friend and he ups and disappears on him like that."

"Ron was really hurt when he found out but he's doing better. He doesn't want to come to you because he thinks it'll hurt you too so he's finding comfort in Seamus and Dean."

"I always thought they'd make a good threesome." And she hit me.

"Harli!" I shrugged,"is it my fault I find male bondage interesting?"

"Yes!" She stood and stretched,"come on, we have to get you to transfiguration." I finished the last bite of my food and forced the nauseous feeling away. The first few times I started eating again I couldn't keep the food down and I had to learn to push away the nausea so my body wouldn't continue to reject the food. Hermione walked me all the way to Transfiguration and since every teacher knew about my eating plans I was always excused from class when I needed to. I opened the door and waved to Hermione before seating myself in the back of the classroom near the door like always. It didn't really matter what I did in every class because I had perfect marks in every one almost ahead of Hermione, under by .01 points in speed.

As the bell rang granting permission to leave, I stayed seated letting everyone pass and that's when I got a good look at Malfoy. His devilish untamed hair, the shadows under his pale gray eyes, the sickly paleness of his skin, his slumped stature, he looked how I look, like hell. I looked away when his eyes met mine and waited until he passed before I began gathering my things. I bid farewell to Professor Mcgonagall and turned when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it and it had my name on it. Inside it only had a few words in familiar elegant scrawl.

_1st floor abandoned classroom at midnight_

I clenched the note and left the room, questions forming in my head like the plague. The rest of the day was uneventful, other than Neville blowing himself up in potions. I made myself fight the charm when Hermione cast it on me and when she laid down I released it and waited for the time to go meet Malfoy. I checked my watch and it read 11:50. It was time. I quietly got off my bed, grabbed my invisibility cloak, and left the room. I had to avoid Filch's cat 3 times before I could even reach the first floor. I tip toed past the hospital wing and when I reached the room I could hear soft, sad singing from inside.

I opened the door and I could hear the words clearly. "—Only in a field, full of white flowers, will you be the red rose, that never gives up, in a fight to stay strong…" While he were singing I slipped all the way in and waited until he got done.

"I didn't expect you to come," he said turning to me.

I made my way to him and put my hands on his cheeks,"you haven't been sleeping either, I see."

"I expected you to leave me here alone." He pulled away from my touch and turned to look back at the full moon through the window.

I sighed and sat on one of the desks,"my mind was clouded with anger that day, I want you to tell me what actually happened so I can stop being a bitch about it and thank you properly for saving me."

"That witch. Pansy cursed me the day I told you I charmed every boy with an unbreakable charm to make them like you. I was under the imperius for a month because it pissed her off when I kissed you. She forced me to do all those cruel things to you and that note I gave you she wrote herself. I never meant for it to go that far. I was trying to fight it the entire time and I broke through and found you in time. I hate myself for everything that's happened to you because of me and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I'm going to stay out of your life. Starting now." He turned past me toward the doors when I grabbed his arm and he stopped.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his torso. "I forgive you, I do, but if you just walk out of my life like that then I will definitely hate you."

His tense body relaxed a little,"I don't know what you want from me."

"Take me on a date. A day in Hogsmeade, during break just you and me. I want you to take me on a date."

"Yes,"he muttered,"if only we could stay like this forever."

"If only…" I repeated.


	3. A kiss in the snow takes the pain

Temporarily Untitled

A kiss in the snow takes the pain

* * *

><p>"I'll be fine Mione, I promise." She looked at me wearily.<p>

"Follow that schedule, you're still under by 20 pounds," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied.

She hugged me tightly,"take care of yourself. I don't want you to have to go back to Madame Pomfrey."

I snuck a peek at Draco who was sitting in a corner reading a book. "I think I'll be fine, I'll find something. Now get going mother or the train will leave you!"

She let go and walked down toward the entrance,"bye Harli!"

I waved before I turned back to the school, hoping to take a nap before dinner. I walked through the halls almost to the Gryffindor tower when I was grabbed from behind and held softly. I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"You know I might kill you one day if you do that and I'm unaware of who it is."

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted to Harli," Draco's sensual voice rang through the hall.

"I'll let you continue to believe that. My dearest Dragon."

"Hmm, Dragon, I think I'll let you call me that."

"Good, because I like it too."

He hugged me tightly,"tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, but before that you have to let me go so I can take a nap."

"Do you want to stay in the Slytherin dorms with me?" He asked proudly.

"So you can have your dirty way me? No thanks."

"You know I would never—"

"Draco, I'm kidding, but I'm going to take a nap here since I'm already here. I'll take a nap with you tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay? You're really out of character now."

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered simply.

I stared at him as he walked in the opposite direction toward the dungeons and turned back to the fat lady.

"Phoenix Tears." I murmured and the door opened, revealing the scarlet and gold common room. I bypassed everything and went straight to the dorms somehow being the only Gryffindor that stayed. I laid on my bed and cast the dreamless charm on myself before setting my alarm for 3 hours. I closed my eyes for a blissful, painless sleep.

"How do you think there are only 7 people that stayed?"

I shrugged,"must be a special holiday."

"You must be lonely, being the only Gryffindor." Draco laughed.

"And I'd be jealous if the only Slytherin were a girl." That's a lie. I'm jealous it's a boy. Blaise to be technical.

"Don't be. You're the only one for me."

I ran my nails across his jaw,"I have no one other than you. I'm sure Seamus will get the hint soon. That boy, gave me a love letter. But your way with words just drowned everything else."

"Why thank you, my dearest raven." I looked at him skeptically.

"Raven?"

"Well yeah, I mean look," he lifted my long black hair in front of my face,"your hair is so dark and beautiful, just like a raven."

I smiled,"such a perfect way with words."

I fixed the light green velvet dress over my arms and pulled it down until it fell nicely a little above my knees. I pulled on my green boots and my green arm warmers and looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "I look like a Christmas tree!"

"Oh no no," the mirror shrieked,"you look lovely, but the silver trimming on everything makes you look like a Slytherin."

"I'm glad you're charmed to never lie, and looking like a Slytherin was the point."

"Does Gryffindor not suit you?"

"It's a complicated decision." I replied fixing my hat over my hair. I heard footsteps at the from the stairs and checked myself over once more. I grabbed my handbag and turned just as Draco opened the door.

"Wow," he breathed,"beautiful."

"Aww thanks," I murmured happily.

He held out his hand and I embraced the warmth with my own as we departed the tower toward Hogsmeade.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked quietly on our comfortable walk to the bustling village.

"I want to go to Honeydukes first, then we can go to Madame Puddifoot's."

"Honeydukes it is then," he smiled even though he had to be against the idea on the inside.

We entered the calm store and my eyes raped the candy at a tremendous speed. My childish personality kicked in and it felt good to feel like a carefree teen again. I ran around the store picking things here and there, I shoved a sugar quill in Draco's mouth as I passed his amused figure, until he had about three and on the fourth pass he grabbed my hand and pulled me gently closer,"Harli, don't put me in a diabetic coma, I don't want anymore sugar quills." He took one and put in my mouth before taking me to the front and putting down 10 gold galleons and requesting the change be kept for all the candy I got. He then proceeded in dragging me to the Three Broomsticks and into the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and whispered very clearly,"Diagon Alley."

"Umm Draco? Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me from the fireplace.

"You'll see," he smiled softly as we made our way through the midday crowd. He pulled me into the Sugarplum sweets shop and handed me 15 galleons. "Take this and get whatever you want but don't leave, I have to run and get some stuff and I'll be back." He hurried from the store before I could say anything and I stood shocked, wondering how our perfect date when completely downhill. I turned and sighed wanting to leave but that's when I saw the beautiful green cake in the display window at the counter. I went to windows and pressed my hands to the glass, the silver decoration on the cake like a platinum halo on the dark green icing.

"Excuse me miss, please remove your hands from the glass," I looked up to meet with ocean blue eyes, about ten shades darker than Draco's.

It registered to me what he said and I immediately removed my hands from the glass,"sorry."

He gave me a long look before smiling,"it's alright." He stared at me again and I began feeling self-conscious so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Um, hi my name is Harli, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled.

He smiled back and reached for my hand which he placed to his lips. I reacted immediately and snatched it away cradling it to my chest,"I'm sorry I don't like being touched unnecessarily, don't take it personally."

"Oh I'm sorry, your boyfriend must be very possessive. Even though he up and left you here."

"My boyfriend has nothing to do that, he barely touches me anyways."

"If that were me I'd have trouble being with you."

"Well it isn't you so you don't have to worry about it," I turned away and began walking away when I felt a tug on my cloak. I looked and saw a hand on my hood. I was about to shout when another voice sounded before mine. "Tyler!"

The hand released my cloak quickly and another male came along and stared harshly at 'Tyler'.

"There's an owl in the back for you."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and gave me one more fleeting look before disappearing behind a door.

"Sorry about that," this new person said,"he needs to be put in his place."

"Yes, he does," I replied rubbing the exposed part of my arm unconsciously.

"Well um I noticed you looking at this cake here, would you like it?"

"Yes!" The smile reappearing on my face. "It looks just like a cake that would be made in Slytherin!"

"It is actually, there are ones for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw too." He said going in the back room, his hazel eyes gleaming in the sun through the window, his dirty blonde hair falling neatly over his shoulders.

"My name's Jay by the way," he called.

"My name is Harli, a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you want a name of some sort on it? I have a freshly made one back here that just finished cooling. All designing is free."

"Um, sure," I pulled a pen from my handbag and wrote what I wanted to be on the cake before folding it and sending it flying through the window. He came out a few minutes later and handed me a wrapped box with a silver bow on the top.

"Thank you," I murmured, handing him 5 galleons,"keep the change."

"But this is 3.5 galleons too much, it wouldn't be fair of me."

"My boyfriend is the heir to the Malfoy fortune, I think it'll be okay." I told him.

"If you say so."

I decided to walk around the little shop for a little while, peering at the little candies here and there. Then as I made my way back to the front, my 'boyfriend' stood with an amused expression on his face.

"How long have have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to watch you circle the store twice and you not notice me."

"Did I really go around twice?"

He laughed and patted my head gently before turning and ushering me to follow. I just stared at his retreating form before shaking my head and catching up just as he opened the door. The alley seemed to be more crowded so I hesitantly linked my hand through Draco's as not to lose him. As we made our way through the crowd, I squeezed Draco's hand and he looked at me,"what is it?"

"I want ice cream." I smiled, licking my lips.

"How could you possibly want ice cream in such cold weather?" He asked turning me the opposite direction toward the ice cream shoppe.

"Some Rocky Road sounds really good right now."

"Yes, and when you get sick because your body dropped a few more degrees from ice cream in ice cold weather, don't say I didn't tell you."

"I'll make sure I don't do that then."

He led me into Florean Fortescue's and got my rocky road before we sat down.

"Where did you end up disappearing to anyways?" I asked, spooning some ice cream in my mouth, the cool substance sending shivers up my body.

"It's a secret, a surprise rather, for you."

"For me?"

"Of course, I definitely wouldn't up and leave you in a candy store to get a present for someone else."

"T-thank you," I stammered, embarrassed.

"Don't thank me yet, you don't even know what it is."

"It isn't that, it's just I've never gotten a true gift before so the thought of it is really touching. Things have been not so great and my life hasn't been the greatest so the thought of getting a real gift just never crossed my mind so thank you."

"Well, when you put it like that, you're welcome."

I picked my spoon up again and dipped it in the melting ice cream and before it could reach my mouth, my spoon was redirected into Draco's. He circled his tongue around the silver and then he dipped it once again, the sensual act sending shivers up my spine worse than the

"You know if you wanted some, you could've asked." I raised an eyebrow.

"It surely relieved the tension didn't it?"

"Yeah, but I do want more ice cream and at the rate you're going I won't have anymore."

Suddenly my spoon was removed from my hand and I found myself in a compromising position, hand pressed to the table, spoon to my lips. "If you want some, eat some."

I glared at him before opening my mouth and engulfing the sweet treat.

"I'm not a baby, I know how to eat ice cream by myself."

"Yes but feeding you is a more preferred action on my part."

And that's how it went and a bowl and three coffees later I finally drew the line.

"Ah, I'm done eating ice cream, I probably gained the 20 pounds I need." I stretched, my mouth numb and sweet from cold ice cream and hot coffee.

"Come on Harli, we should get going. It's getting late and I don't want you getting in trouble for being out past curfew."

I looked out at the nearly setting sun and stood. "I suppose so, I want to give you what I got for you from Sugarplum's when we get back."

He nodded and placed a few galleons on the table before grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Do you always pay in galleons?" I asked as we left.

"Yeah why?"

"Because it's like you never have sickles or knuts on you."

"I don't, I only have 150 galleons allowance for the year which isn't enough most times."

"But you never get change, for anything."

"Because it's too much trouble carrying around all that change."

"That's why you go to Gingotts and get a wizarding money card. It's the exact same thing as a muggle debit or credit card. You store money on it and it saves the trouble of carrying money with you everywhere you go."

"Really?"

"Do you not read the newspaper Drac?"

"No."

I sighed,"you are in a wealthy, very well known family and you don't read it even though you are in it every other day, I should just say you live under a rock."

"How could you say that Harli? It's like you're saying my family is an illiterate, unsolicited pack of untrained dogs that like to roll in dirt like some lowly house elves."

"Draco, you just took that completely overboard!" I laughed.

"But that's what you were implying!"

"You don't understand the concept of figure of speech so it's okay but I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh really?"

I smacked my forehead and sighed in pity. "You'll understand one day."

We made it back to the fireplace and I beat Draco to the floo powder before tugging him in the fireplace with me. "Three Broomsticks." I threw down the powder and we dispersed in green flame.

"Well did you have fun?" Draco asked from behind me as we walked through the quiet village, the cold night air providing a sense of tranquility.

"Lots Draco," I turned and smiled,"the best time of my life."

"Glad." He smiled to himself and looked up. I followed suit and stared at the winter night sky stars dotting every place. The previous sunset painting it blue and orange and pink.

"Hey look," Draco was pointing to a place in the sky and I looked only to see a shooting star fly through the air and disappear just as fast. I closed my eyes and made a wish, a wish for happiness, for love, for all the things I never had. And I had a high feeling that that one wish was coming true before my eyes in the form of a silver eyed blonde.

I hadn't realized I was being talking to until I was caught in an unexpected warm embrace.

"You know it's times like these that I've always wished for, a comforting night with someone, the times when I wanted it to never end."

"I suppose, you're implying this moment is one of those times?

"More or less," he whispered, his voice fogging in the air.

I leaned back against those warm arms took a deep breath enjoying the silence.

"Do you ever think about your cousin?"

I took in a breath and frowned,"why? I thought you hated Harry."

"It was a simple question Harli. If it offended you I apologize."

"No I don't think about Harry, I'd rather not."

"You know I think it's funny that your cousin disappeared and you came along unexpectedly."

I removed myself from his hold and faced him. "Draco, what the hell are you trying to say?"

He pulled out his wand slowly and pointed toward me and I immediately knew what he was doing. My own wand was in quick reach and I knew I could disarm his in a split second but I couldn't lie about an already exposed secret.

"Finite Incantatum." He uttered quickly, the concealment charms, the growth spell, and most definitely the expulso emotion curse I placed on myself, gone. I turned away and crossed my arms, refusing to look at the bastard that humiliated me so.

"I could understand why you would lie to me this entire time about it, but your friends? Even I couldn't go that low. This is a serious fraud, a crime worthy of death. The entire wizarding world believes you're dead and you watch the news about it like it's some amusing psychotic, sadistic movie."

I scoffed," a crime worthy of death? Fine, death would be a better pleasure than this life here. Go ahead Draco, take me to Dumbledore, take me to the aurors, I don't care anymore, they can torture me and let me rot in Azkaban, go on, I don't care."

"Like I said, even I can't sink that low."

"Then you explaining this to me was to accomplish what exactly."

It was silent for awhile and I knew he wouldn't answer my question.

"How long have you known?" I asked quietly.

"Since…the time you walked in the Great Hall at the beginning of school."

My hands balled and I hissed. "You bastard, you've been mocking me this entire time! I trusted you and you have been having me make a fool of myself!"

I was breaking and I could feel it, the pent up emotion was going to explode and I couldn't stop it. I swallowed my tears and I turned and ran toward the castle. As much as I hated Draco right now, I couldn't very well blow him up.

I ran hard through the corridors up the revolving stairs and I yelled the password to Gryffindor tower before I arrived there so I didn't rip the fat lady. I ran all the way to the girls dorm and panted in the center of the room. I took out my wand and began casting curses and spells around the room. Jinxing things, hexing other things, charming the fire. I couldn't control myself and I was crying harshly, the guilt and relevance of it all had put a lot of strain on my brain. I can't think straight. It had been awhile since I started screaming magic and the dizziness had begun to set in. I just was just screaming now as things blew up all around me. Soon enough though, I was being restrained, my arms pulled behind my back, my wand, confiscated. Words were being exchanged and I couldn't even make out differential voices.

I murmured one last,"reducto." And watched in blurred fascination as my bed blew to incinerated smithereens.

There was no way I was letting this moment go.

The pain hadn't even sunk it yet...

* * *

><p>I've got nothing to say~<p>

Not yet at least~


End file.
